


Lexie Grey's Story

by Avenging_42



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Foster Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_42/pseuds/Avenging_42
Summary: What if Lexie never knew about Meredith, Thatcher, Susan, or Molly. Instead Thatcher gave her up and she was raised in foster care.





	

When Lexie Grey was born Thatcher Grey took Lexie and bundled her up in a blanket and dropped her off at the orphanage's steps. A young woman picked her up and read a note Thatcher tucked in the blanket. 

" Her name is Lexie Grey. She was given up because I don't want her because I already have two other children who are being taken care of. Please take care of her."

She picked Lexie up and took her inside. They checked her in at the orphanage. She had strands of brown hair with brown eyes (not sure there brown). 

As Lexie grew up she was smart for her age. When she went to school she demonstrated a photographic memory. Other kids at the orphanage were jealous of this. Since Lexie was the youngest she got picked on and beat up by the older kids. She went into the foster care system when she was old enough. She stayed an average week at every foster home she was never a fit. 

Lexie was so used to being bullied and left out she isolated herself from the rest of the orphanage. As the meaner kids left and got adopted she was stuck being the only kid not wanted for either that fact that she was really skinny for her age or she was to smart.

When she got to high school she decided she wanted to be a surgeon. She got a job as a waitress to pay for school but Harvard reached out and offered a scholarship for the whole time she would go there. She accepted and got whisked away into medical school. She graduated top of her class. She decided to move to Seattle and got a job as an intern at Seattle Grace hospital.

 

She was there early the first day and was assigned to Dr. Christina Yang. She learned that her name would be 3. Every insult thrown at her by residents never bothered her while it bothered the other interns. When she was assigned to Dr. Sloan she suggests something that saves the mans life.

While eating lunch the residents were taking about Lexie. She was sitting alone obviously because she didn't make friends because of her experience in foster care

Four residents walked over to her and one of them asked," Can we sit here?"  
She looked at them and said," Govahead I don't care."

They sat down when finally Christina asked something while she was reason g a book. "What did you say?" The blonde said," How did you know about that condition about that patient even I didn't know that."

Lexie responded by saying," British ENT issue 41 page 19, 1994," while reading a book. The residents looked shocked and She said," Photographic memory."

The resident's introduced themselves," George O'Malley, that's Merideth Grey, Alex Karev, and you know Christina. What's your name?" 

"Lexie."

"Your full name."

"Lexie Grey."

They looked back and forth between Meredith and Lexie and George said," Are you to related?" 

Before Meredith could say something Lexie said," Wouldn't know I grew up in foster care I was abandoned by my parents. I was bullied and beaten up for being the youngest so.."

The residents looked shocked while Lexie got up and walked away.


End file.
